


William is horny tf

by Bublegum_Chains



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Horny, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bublegum_Chains/pseuds/Bublegum_Chains
Summary: ( I suck st naming things B) )I originally posted this on Wattpad in a Fnaf Oneshots book but I decided I wanted to post it here so, enjoy I guess.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 111





	William is horny tf

It was a warm 6:15pm, Just a few minutes after closing time. There were two intelligent yet different men one sat and the other stood, with a rectangular wooden table blocking them from each other. Piles of contracts and documents lay scattered across the table as one of the men, a seemingly short, light brunette, attempted to organise and read through them, failing. The other man? Swinging around on a swivel seat giving the paper small glances as he brushed by them. There was a strong silence in the room, maybe stemmed from Henry's concentration? Or Williams Disinterest? A possible combination of the two was accurate. William was a strange character, eccentric but with a charismatic flair to it but today he seemed off...Stranger then usual. Henry was too focused on him signing his name to notice William had rose from his chair.

A strong, raspy hum was herd behind the smaller man as he jumped slightly, earning a chuckle from his partner, William. "Heh, Will...You scared me a bit there." The other man mumbled awkwardly. Henry could feel Williams hot breath on his neck which showed off the minimal space between them.

Williams long arms crept around Henry waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. "William...?" Henry shuddered as he felt William softly moaning and breathing irregularly in his ear. The shorter male attempted to ignore his partners odd mannerisms as he began reading one of the many documents; hoping it would distract him. It didn't. "Ah~...Henry~..." William mumbled similar phrases into Henry's ear, making Henry's body warm up. Henry was only focused on keeping in a moan as William began lightly grinding against the back of him; Henry used his empty hand to hold himself up against the table. This was perfect~. "You're touch-starved, Henry," William began through multiple grunts "So am I, I know you need this...Though you will not admit it.~" William began teasing the moaning mess below him. Henry leaned over more, putting more of his weight on the table using two hands to keep himself up; Henry was fighting back moans though he let out a few occasionally. "Even if you're "So busy" I can just fuck between your legs? You don't even need to remove any clothing...But I need this..." William rested his head on Henry's shoulder as his grinding became harder and quicker. The taller man was ashamed to admit that he'd fuck between his partners fully-clothed legs just to get the sensation out, but it was true and obviously turnt Henry on as he flushed red. Williams left hand slithered down to Henry's clothed crotch and began palming him slowly. "Gah! Haah..." Henry exhaled while staring down at the scattered papers on the desk with his half-lidded eyes. William sped up his pace as his moans became louder and his breathing hitching; ignoring everything else in the room until he was interrupted by Henry standing up straight, "F-fine...Just make it quick..." 

William froze for a minute processing what Henry had just said causing Henry to turn to face him. His wrists were gripped by Williams left hand as he used his right hand to quickly unbuckle his and his partners pants. Still grinding. They were both exposed as the cold air brushed against them, "H-hey I- mph!" The smaller man began until Williams index and middle finger were shoved into his mouth and quickly began hunting around. "Haaah..You're not going to regret this~" William inched closer to Henry's ear, " I don't know how I'm going to pay you back, Ill do anything~" The statement made Henry turn pale red. His fingers left Henry's mouth and quickly moved to his cock, stroking it slowly, lining himself up while he pulls Henry into a rough kiss. Henry resembles a dog, panting and sweating like crazy while he allows his counterpart to prepare. He wanted to make William happy, and William had a fair point. With a tough grunt William swiftly inches himself into Henry ,who was almost seeing stars. "A-ahhh~ Will!" Henry gripped onto Williams broad shoulders as he began moving furiously. Pounding into his smaller counterpart, no mercy for the poor man bellow him. Henry was practically screaming as tears pricked at his eyes; he lolled his eyes back and stuck his tongue out. on the other hand, William was grunting profusely as he grit his teeth, using Henry as a sort of pillow by leaning all over him. Their foreheads meet as William sloppily kissed Henry countless times and making his mark down his partners neck searching for his sweet spot. Since Henry was emitting thousands of loud, feminine moans William couldn't tell where his spot was so he compromised by destroying his neck altogether. "You...You mu-mustn't tell anyone a-about this.." The smaller one managed to moan out between countless yells. "Hm? What'll you d-do If I did?~" The brunette cooed in the others ear, "I-I don't- Fuck~ -Know b-but Please d-don't..." He sounded agitated with a hint of desperation, William knew he was close. Perfect~. "Will I'm- I'm!-" "Shhh~ I know~" he picked up the pace as he felt Henry scream his name as he came and minutes after William did the same.

Huffing and wheezing filled the air as they both came down from their high. Henry quickly put on his pants and boxers while he stumbled upwards and leaned against the table scrambling to find a document to look like he was working though his face was bright red. It differed for the other, as William put his clothes back on and sat at the swivel chair opposite Henry, swinging playfully on it looking at his partner with loving eyes. 

"Don't get used to it..."  
"Well, It did seem like my idea~"

[Word count: 977]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;))
> 
> Here’s my tags to reach me:  
> My Wattpad: Bublegum_Chains


End file.
